May I Hold Your Hand?
by celticvampriss
Summary: "Kaname?" He said again, this time meaning to say her name and turning to her hopefully. "Yeah?" She asked. "Would…would you want to hold hands?" SousukexKaname One shot.


**A/N: I don't own Full Metal Panic! This is a one shot with Sousuke and Kaname. Some of what I have written takes place in the light novels, but this is sort of my own take on it. So, if anyone has read the novels then they probably know what I'm talking about here. The idea just came to me, so I hope you enjoy reading it. Reviews are always appreciated. Thank you for reading. **

**MAY I HOLD YOUR HAND?**

The train disappeared. It was just starting to get dark and the street lights were slowly flickering on. Two teenagers walked from the platform silently. Their home wasn't that much of a walk, but their pace was slow.

The boy looked up at the sky and then back at his feet, his free hand resting in his pocket. Something was on his mind. Something that he couldn't quite figure out. His grey eyes drifted toward the girl walking next to him, then back quickly. They had walked this same route many times before, and yet, somehow, this was not the same. His gaze kept falling on her as his eyes roamed around him. His brow was furrowed in concentration.

The blue haired girl didn't look at him, but kept her gaze forward. She had a smile on her lips and her steps were light and carefree. She didn't even notice her companion's discomfort. He continued to fidget, his eyes constantly roaming. This was not like him, but the thoughts just wouldn't leave his head.

"Kaname." He said finally. His tone was quiet, almost as if he had been thinking her name and had accidently voiced it.

Kaname turned, "Hm? What's up, Sousuke?"

"Um…" His shoulder's tensed and he looked away quickly. "Nothing."

"Hm?" She looked at him curiously, but then shrugged and moved on. Sousuke was always doing strange things.

Making sure she wasn't looking his way, Sousuke continued to watch her. What had put these ideas in his head? He wondered. Thinking back to all the talk at school, he reasoned that was what put the ideas in his head. They were getting close to their respective apartments. Then she would leave. He would not see her again until the morning. The thought made him sad and anxious.

"Kaname?" He said again, this time meaning to say her name and turning to her hopefully.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Would…would you want to hold hands?" He asked.

Kaname opened her mouth in shock. That was the last thing she had expected him to say. "You really want to hold hands?" She asked and she put a hand to her face to try and mask the flush of red in her cheeks.

"Not if you don't want to." His face fell. "If it's a problem…"

"No." She said a bit too quickly.

"Then it's okay?"

"Um…yeah." She turned forward and held out her hand. She was almost shocked to feel a warm, rough, hand grasp her own. There was silence and they didn't move.

Slowly, they started walking again. There was no need to talk. They really didn't know what to say, and somehow, they knew that it was unnecessary. They had held hands many times before, in desperate situations. Never like this.

Sousuke knew Kaname's hands to be soft, but now he was acutely aware. Their contact, no matter how innocent and subtle, seemed to be the most intimate thing and he was starting to get nervous. He didn't know if it was him, or both of them, but their palms were starting to sweat, and that only made things worse.

Their apartments were in sight. It was time for them to go their separate ways, like they had so many times before. This time it was not that easy. They stood awkwardly.

"Are you hungry?" Kaname asked suddenly. The thought of letting go of Sousuke's hand was extremely unappealing.

Sousuke thought for a second. He hadn't eaten since that morning, "Yes."

She looked toward her apartment building, "Would you like to come up and have dinner with me? We could go over that history homework together." That would make it okay.

"I don't want to be a bother."

"Nonsense. I've been meaning to help you with that anyway."

"Alright."

They walked to Kaname's apartment. Once outside the door, Kaname rummaged in her pocket for the keys.

"We should probably let go." Sousuke reasoned. She was struggling to separate the key and get it in the lock with only one hand. He let go. His hand constricted around the cold air and it suddenly felt extremely empty. They entered the apartment and slipped off their shoes. Sousuke put his bag on the ground and waited in the hall. Kaname clasped his hand again and they both felt better.

It was still dark in her front hallway, the only light didn't do much to fight the looming darkness of the rest of the apartment. Again, silence crept over them and they were both unsure of what to do next.

Sousuke's mind was moving down a track that he couldn't seem to stop. Images kept flashing in his mind. His body kept daring him to do something, almost begging him. Yet, he had no idea what it was actually asking. Then an idea stuck. When he was pretending to be Mizuki's boyfriend. He hadn't asked for permission then, but he knew that he wanted what he had pretended with Mizuki. However, it was much harder when he knew it was real. Still, he had learned from the mistake. You must ask a girl's permission.

"Kaname?"

"Yes?" Her response was immediate; he had hardly finished saying her name.

Sousuke closed his eyes. It's okay. He told himself. Breathe.

"May I…" This was hard with her looking right at him. "May I kiss you?"

Her mouth parted and her eyes looked up at him in shock. Sousuke simply waited patiently for her answer. As much as she wanted to, Kaname couldn't look away. Not with Sousuke looking at her that way. "I guess." She whispered. Her voice had almost left her and she was lucky to get that out.

After getting the okay, the actual act wasn't as difficult. Sousuke put his free arm around her and closed the distance between them, placing his lips on her's in the same movement. Like his kiss with Mizuki, he simply rested his lips on top of Kaname's.

Unlike that kiss, Kaname didn't immediately pull away and slap him. Instead, she really kissed him, her eyes closed.

This was not a kiss the way Sousuke understood it. His eyes were opened wide and he remained frozen as Kaname's lips increased pressure. Instinct took over. His eyes closed. His breathing became slow. His heart started beating faster. He was having all the symptoms of intense fear and anxiety, yet he was feeling, what he could only describe as, good. Extremely good.

Kaname released his hand and lifted her arms around his neck, causing Sousuke to stagger backward. She tilted her head and her fingertips ran through his hair. Her long nails gently rubbing at his scalp and neck.

Sousuke brought his other hand to rest hesitantly on her waist. He couldn't remember experiencing so many pleasant sensations at one time. The movement of her hands coupled with the feeling of her body pressed against his was starting to fill his mind with fog. A small sound crept up from Kaname's throat, causing him to almost lose himself completely. His mind was already being too clouded and he had to lean away before it completely consumed him.

Still breathing heavily, Sousuke looked at Kaname. Her eyes were half closed and her lips still parted seductively. Now that he knew what a kiss could feel like, the sight of her lips had more of an effect on his nerves. She had always looked beautiful, but he had never really appreciated that fact until that moment.

"Is everything okay?" Kaname asked, noting that he was staring at her. She was extremely winded and her mind was trying to catch up to the present. How long had she secretly wanted him to kiss her, and yet she had never really expected him to. She hadn't wanted to stop kissing him, but he seemed to need the break.

"Yes."

Silence.

They didn't let go of each other. Finally, Kaname decided to be the bold one. "Sousuke?"

"Yes, Kaname?"

"May I kiss you again?"

"If you want to."

"Yeah. I kind of do."

This time, Kaname leaned toward him and this time he knew what to do. There embrace kept shifting between an innocent transfer of affection to built up passion. They were settling somewhere in between grasping and gently aching for each other. Without breaking their connection, Sousuke breathed, "I love you." The simplicity of saying those words startled him, but he knew them to be true.

Stopping, Kaname looked up at him again, her eyes just starting to swell with tears. The boy in her arms was the most infuriating person she had ever met. He knew how to turn any situation into a complete disaster. Still, he always tried. And he could be the sweetest person she knew. He had his own way of doing things, but everything about him was endearing.

Her actions were confusing him. He thought he had done something wrong, she could see it in his eyes. With a smile she placed a quick kiss on his cheek.

"I love you too, Sousuke."

She kissed him again, and started to back away, "Now, about dinner, is there anything in particular you would like?"

"Uh…" Sousuke wasn't quite sure what to do with himself. He had completely forgotten about food and he was fairly certain it was getting too late for him to stay much longer. "I'm sure it's getting late, shouldn't I…" He stopped when he noticed her glare.

"What makes you think you are going anywhere, Sousuke?" She said with her hands on her hips.

"I don't…"

"Do you want to ever get to kiss me again, Sousuke?" She threatened.

He gulped. "Yes."

"Then tell me what you want to eat. I offered to make you dinner, now I'm going to make you dinner." Her tone lightened and she moved close to wrap her arms around his neck. "I don't want you to leave." She said quietly. "Do you _want_ to go home?" She pouted in his ear.

"Negative." He stiffened. Did she know what she was doing when she said that? He could feel her lips brushing lightly against his ear.

"So you don't mind staying with me?"

"It's not a problem."

Kaname laughed. Sousuke didn't get the joke, but he enjoyed seeing her smile. She continued to move her fingers though his hair, watching his reaction carefully. It wasn't long before her lips found his and they became more focused on satisfying their cravings for each other. Dinner was completely forgotten and any notion of studying had been lost long ago.


End file.
